Aang vs. Kyogre
Aang vs. Kyogre is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender against Kyogre from Pokemon. Description Avatar VS Pokemon! Which age-old elementalist will prevail? Interlude Wiz: The elements - they bring us together, and they make up our world. Where would we be without them? Boomstick: Somewhere really messed-up, that's where. Some guys who control elements sleep for many years and are reawakened! Somehow. Like Aang, the Avatar-''' Wiz: And Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokemon. 'Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-' (Beat) '''Boomstick: Good, they're gone. Kyoko: What'd I miss? Excalibur: Fool! You do not start a battle without me. Wiz: ...*Sigh* It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Aang Wiz: Avatars - they are reincarnated spirits of elemental masters, and Messianic Archetypes that come to teach the world about bending. The child from the Air Nation, Aang, was one such child to be chosen for this. Boomstick: But just like any thirteen-year-old boy whose life was suddenly changed forever would do, he pretty much just left his friends and family behind, then somehow became frozen in ice. For a hundred years. Like Captain America! Without the seeing faster or stealing cars. Wiz: After those hundred years ended, Aang was reawakened by mistake - by Katara and Sokka. At that time, the Fire Nation had nearly succeeded in their conquest to take over the world. And as it turned out, Aang was the only one who could bring peace to the world. Because he was the Avatar. Boomstick: So he traveled the world with a bunch of other people and learned how to use all four bending styles in less than a year. Man, that's the same amount of time it took me to divorce my ex-wife! Wiz: Aang's native bending style is Airbending, which is a tranquil style based more on defense than offense. It is primarily used to create short gusts of wind, but can also be used as a small ball of wind that can be ridden like a vehicle- Boomstick: Pfft... Aang rides balls. Wiz: ...I should have seen that one coming, but moving on. Being an Airbender, Aang was given a wooden staff which can turn into a glider, is completely fireproof and even has a secret snack compartment. Boomstick: I'd totally use that to store beer. But after Aang mastered Airbending, he needed to learn Earthbending, from Toph Beifong. And as it turned out... Aang really sucked at Earthbending at first. Wiz: Earthbending is a style completely opposite that of Airbending, so it's only natural. Aang can manipulate earth in a variety of ways, usually to levitate rock into the air and hurl it at opponents. As a result of Toph being his mentor, Aang now has Toph's seismic sense. Boomstick: Then Aang learned Waterbending, which is usually used to create small waves. Aang can also use this to make an octopus-like shield around him and make water tentacles! Hey Wiz, Avatar is kinda like an anime, right? Wiz: Well, it's made by an American studio, but it has an anime style, and could be comparable to- Boomstick: And there are young girls in it, right? Wiz: Katara, Azula, Toph... and that's just the surface. Boomstick: And Aang can give himself tentacles, right? Wiz: Oh god, Boomstick, stop! MOVING ON! Finally, the last bending style Aang learned was Firebending, which is an aggressive style focusing on fast and powerful attacks. Firebenders draw their power from the sun, and it becomes increasingly stronger underneath a comet. Boomstick: But Aang also has one kind of bending ability that only Avatars have. Ready? It's called "Soulbending". Wiz: ...Isn't it "Energybending"? Boomstick: I'm tellin' ya, Wiz, it's "Soulbending". Wiz: Well, whichever one it is, it basically allows Aang to remove a bender's ability to bend, or grant bending abilities to those who have lost it. If Aang's will is less than whoever he is using Energybending on, he will be destroyed completely. Boomstick: But then, just like any other hero, Aang has a super mode, called the Avatar State! It's where he basically becomes THE Avatar! Wiz: It grants Aang extremely powerful bending abilities, like creating large tsunamis, splitting continents apart, bending lava and magma, and even creating hurricanes. However, the Avatar State is basically Aang's life - if he dies in the Avatar State, he's dead for good. Boomstick: Doesn't help that he's died a few times, like that one time to Azula. Wiz: But Aang IS the Avatar, he defeated Fire Lord Ozai while he was under the influence of Sozin's Comet, he's invented his own Airbending techniques, and even mastered the Avatar State rather easily. Boomstick: But Aang never learned Metalbending, Bloodbending, or Lightningbending. You know, some of the most powerful bending types? Wiz: Even then, Aang is certainly not to be messed with, as he is truly worthy of earning the name "Avatar". Kyogre Wiz: Thousands and thousands of years ago, two titans controlled all the weather in the world. The Continent Pokemon, Groudon, and the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre, whom we will be analyzing. Boomstick: So these two Legendary Pokemon thought, "Hey! Let's fight each other to the death for generations and generations! Even though one of us can dry up all the water and the other one can flood the Earth! Yeah, sounds like a pretty fuckin' awesome idea! Wiz: These two nearly wiped out every single living being on Earth, be it human, plant, or Pokemon. They would have succeeded too, if Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokemon, hadn't flown in and balanced out the two. Boomstick: Then something called the Red and Blue Orbs were made, and then Groudon and Kyogre kinda went to sleep for thousands and thousands of years. And then somehow, they got changed into weaker forms. Wiz: Kyogre would have stayed asleep, but then that's when Archie and the villainous Team Aqua stepped in and attempted to flood the Earth... for some reason. Boomstick: How did Archie even get all those people to be on a team with him? Who just go along with his "flood the Earth" thing? Really, even I thought that was a good idea. Wiz: But surprisingly... Archie succeeded. And in doing so, he almost got exactly what he wanted. Except it was far more than what he was expecting. Kyogre is an extremely powerful Pokemon, capable of flooding the Earth just with the rain it brings down. Boomstick: But this guy doesn't just do that! Oh no, Kyogre is something called a Legendary Pokemon, which means that for some reason, he's just way more powerful than other Pokemon. It has a huge Special Attack and Special Defense, and pretty good stats everywhere else. It also learns some pretty badass and devastating moves! Wiz: Water Pulse can confuse opponents, Ancient Power is a rock-type move that has a chance of raising all of Kyogre's stats, Scary Face lowers the opponents' speed, Aqua Tail, well, uses its tail, Body Slam is a Normal-type move that can paralyze opponents, Aqua Ring slowly heals Kyogre, Ice Beam is an Ice-type move that may freeze an opponent solid, Origin Pulse is made out of blue light, Calm Mind raises Special Attack and Special Defense, which are already Kyogre's greatest stats. Boomstick: And if that weren't enough, it also gets Muddy Water, which can blind an opponent with, well, muddy water! Then Kyogre has Sheer Cold, which translates into "Absolute Zero", and kills you in one hit! If he can get it to hit... Wiz: Hydro Pump is a basic but powerful Water attack, Double Edge is a Normal attack that inflicts some recoil damage, but Kyogre's most powerful attack is Water Spout, a Water-type move that does more damage the more hit points Kyogre has. Boomstick: So remember that rain thing? Yeah, it turns out that it actually rains everywhere Kyogre is, thanks to an ability called Drizzle. Rain makes Water attacks way more powerful, and makes Fire attacks do less damage! Wiz: But Kyogre becomes all the more powerful when it reverts to its Primal state, where it receives a huge stat increase in Attack, Special Attack, and Special Defense. But even more important is that the Drizzle ability turns to the ability Primordial Sea, which summons down a heavy downpour that makes Fire attacks do absolutely no damage, and never goes away until Kyogre leaves battle. It also prevents the weather from being changed. Boomstick: But even with all that, Kyogre is still weak to Grass and Electric attacks, and doesn't have the best Defense. Wiz: But there's a reason that Kyogre is considered to be the king of the Pokemon seas. Kyogre's cry plays DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Skies above a random ocean (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pyyis1fasd0) It was a bright and clear day in the skies above the ocean, with not a single cloud in sight and a calm ocean with not so much as a ripple in the waves. Above the oceans flew the sky bison Appa, and atop his back Aang and his gang. Even though the world had been saved from the Fire Nation, the group was still always travelling the world. "What a nice day, isn't it?" asked Aang, with his usual goofy grin. He was lying back with his eyes closed. Aang let out a relaxed sigh and a yawn. "Uh, guys?" Sokka pointed down toward the ocean. "What's that?" (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2EHd4qAm-w) Everyone looked down at the water to see a red light slowly emerging from the seas. Around it was a raging jet of water, and suddenly the skies began to fill up with dark clouds. Something wasn't right. "Why is there so much more water than usual?" asked Katara, with concern in her voice. Aang looked down to see a man dressed like a pirate, standing atop a small island and holding up a blue orb-like object that was glowing with an intense blue light. Upon further inspection, he realized that both the light of the orb and the light coming from the ocean were both pulsating - in time with each other, to boot. Aang quickly grabbed his glider staff and flew down toward the pirate. ---- Hoenn seas (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBogFM3SQG4) Archie was standing on an island, holding the blue orb. He was about to awaken a titan of rain itself, and was that much closer to achieving Team Aqua's ultimate goal. "Yes! The world will finally become a better place for Water Pokemon!" gloated Archie. "I will expand the water tenfold!" Shelly, his female sidekick, approached from behind. "Actually, more like seven-point-eightfold." Archie ignored Shelly's statement, and then suddenly the titan of water itself, Kyogre, emerged from the seas with a whale-like bellow and a mighty splash. Black clouds filled up the sky as a heavy downpour started. Kyogre settled itself in front of Archie and glared. Archie was about to laugh more, when he noticed that the island he was standing on was beginning to submerge. "Uh... you guys know how to swim, right? Like... forever?" asked Archie to his crew. They were all left speechless as Kyogre looked them dead in the eye and opened up its mouth. Suddenly, Aang swooped down from above on his glider. "You guys need a lift?" asked Aang. Appa flew down toward Team Aqua as they boarded the bison. "I'll stay behind and get rid of this whale." Aang told Appa. Appa then flew away as Aang faced the Sea Basin Pokemon. FIGHT! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5h_iPeriXs) "Let's start this off easy." Aang taunted, with a grin on his face. He materialized two spheres of air in his hands, then threw both at Kyogre. The air dissipated upon contact with the beast, and Kyogre writhed around and roared as each blast connected. Kyogre opened its mouth then spit out a circular pulse of water at the Avatar. Right as the Water Pulse was about to connect, Aang extended his arm - and stopped the Water Pulse in its tracks. Aang quickly turned the Water Pulse into a whip of water, then lashed Kyogre in the face with the whip. Kyogre simply brushed off the attack, then did a 180-degree turn. "So he's leaving?" asked Aang, scratching his head. Then he noticed Kyogre's tail beginning to glow a light blue. Kyogre swung its tail in a mighty Aqua Tail attack, and Aang quickly held up his glider staff vertically to block the attack. While it certainly protected Aang from the damage he would have received, the force was enough to knock Aang down into the water. Aang quickly swam underneath Kyogre and resurfaced in front of it. He then took control of the water surrounding Kyogre and froze it, trapping Kyogre in a circle of ice. Aang sighed in relief then smiled. However, his smile quickly faded when Kyogre quickly broke free of the ice, looking angrier than ever. "Uh... oh..." Kyogre roared, then released a gigantic spout of water from its blowhole. Aang looked up in sheer shock as the high-pressure water began to rain down. The Avatar quickly bent some of the falling water, but the amount of water overwhelmed him. The Water Spout attack hit him directly, sending him down underwater again. The Avatar then had another idea. He swam up to the surface again, then flew out of the water. He froze some of the raindrops in mid-air, then threw them at Kyogre like little ice needles. Kyogre writhed and roared as the needles pricked its skin, then let out a war cry as one ice needle pierced through its eye. A small amount of blood trickled down Kyogre's eye and into the water as the ice needle quickly melted upon contact. Kyogre glared at Aang. This fight had only begun. "What'cha gonna do, huh?" Aang taunted the beast again. Kyogre gave another guttural roar as it quickly swam toward Aang, then leaped up into the air and slammed its body down on Aang. Aang grunted as the Body Slam attack numbed his right arm, but he shrugged it off and then with a powerful Airbending attack, created a small tornado that lifted Kyogre off of him and back into the water. It was at this point that Aang learned not to taunt the Sea Basin Pokemon. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjZvJZ6wRe8) Kyogre flailed its right fin at Aang, sending the avatar flying into the air. Aang quickly grabbed hold of his trusty glider, then flew upward to avoid Kyogre's attacks. Kyogre fired an Ice Beam from its mouth, which Aang narrowly avoided but his glider didn't quite make it out. One of the fins of the glider had been frozen, throwing Aang off of his balance in the air. Aang quickly struggled to keep afloat, and the growing storm didn't help matters whatsoever. While Aang was still airborne, Kyogre levitated a few rock-like structures then threw them at Aang in an Ancient Power attack. If this were an old cartoon, Aang would be pictured with a light bulb over his head. Aang grinned, then bent the rocks around his body. After a few seconds, he was covered head-to-toe in a body armor made of rocks. He lowered himself down onto a small island which had yet to be submerged, and Kyogre swam toward Aang with that same look of anger and determination on its face. Aang delivered a heavy rock-covered punch into Kyogre's face, with a loud smashing sound to be heard. Kyogre let out a cry of agony as Aang then delivered a left hook into Kyogre's face. But the Sea Basin Pokemon wasn't going down without a fight. Kyogre opened its mouth, then spit out a large jet of pressurized water at Aang in a vicious Hydro Pump attack. "Uh-oh..." Aang muttered as he realized that he didn't have the speed or means to dodge this attack. Aang's rock armor was completely smashed as he was blasted hundreds of feet away. The blast of water had torn a hole in his clothing, and left a gaping would in his abdominal area. Things weren't looking so good. There was only one thing Aang could do. The blue arrow atop his head as well as his eyes began to glow a white-blue as Aang realized the true power of the Avatar. The Avatar State had awakened. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuW_wIQ7vtc) Avatar Aang created a large cyclone of water around him, then fired it at the Sea Basin Pokemon in a jet similar to the Hydro Pump it had let out. Kyogre quickly dove underwater to dodge the attack, then suddenly resurfaced in front of Avatar Aang. Kyogre was about to use another attack, but before it could do so Avatar Aang flew up into the air and made a large hurricane out of the rain and air. He centered it all around Kyogre, with the force of the wind carrying it up into the sky. As Kyogre ascended, Avatar Aang created a bed of icicle spikes below where he figured Kyogre would land. After a few seconds, Kyogre fell down back into the water, crushing the icicle spikes into bits. They had drawn a little bit of blood from Kyogre, but overall the titan of the sea was unscathed. But it was even angrier. Kyogre swam towards Aang full-throttle, then rammed its head into Aang's front side with a powerful Double-Edge. Avatar Aang grunted in agony as the attack connected, but managed to keep himself focused. Avatar Aang then covered himself in a bubble-like shield of water with octopus-like tentacles around him. He flailed the tentacles around like whips, each time with one lashing Kyogre and keeping it at bay. After a few seconds of this, the Sea Basin Pokemon was done. And it was ready to end this. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBILDqjFS6Y) Suddenly, a blue orb-like object with an "Alpha" symbol on it surrounded Kyogre. After a few seconds, the orb shattered to reveal Kyogre in a larger, bluer, angrier form. It let out a roar most primal as Primal Kyogre had entered battle. The rain began to pour down even heavier than before, and the clouds had obscured the sky so much that it could have been mistaken for nighttime. Interestingly, instead of outright attack, Primal Kyogre instead closed its eyes as if it were relaxed. Tranquil. Calm. Then it reopened its eyes as its blue streaks started to glow more intensely. Primal Kyogre spit out a gigantic Hydro Pump at Avatar Aang, and the Avatar quickly caught the Hydro Pump with his bending. He rearranged the jet of water into a long ice-lance, then threw it at Kyogre like a spear. Kyogre reacted with a different attack. A few blue lights appeared by Kyogre, then fired out large water jets at Aang, breaking through the ice lance quickly. Aang attempted to bend the Origin Pulse attack, but his eyes widened as he realized something horrible. He was unable to bend Origin Pulse. The blast of water-light sent Aang flying backward into a boulder standing upright in the ocean, and then Kyogre swam up to Aang with the intent of blasting him away once more. But, there was one thing Aang had not yet tried. Energybending. Aang got up close to Kyogre, then attempted to bend its spirit. But a large wave of power began to take over Aang's body as the Avatar began to feel immense pain. He could not Energybend Kyogre. To do so would be to take away the power of all water on Earth. Aang quickly had to stop as Kyogre let out a primal roar, and then the air around began to drop in temperature. Aang began shivering as the temperature lowered to degrees of the likes he'd never seen before. He had been caught up in Kyogre's Sheer Cold attack. As Aang's body began to freeze, a large orb of ice encased Aang as the Sheer Cold attack ended. He looked like he did when he had been frozen the first time. Except now he'd have to wait 100 years... again. (End music) But just for good measure, Kyogre spit out one last Hydro Pump at the ice-encased Avatar, this time with the force of the blast being so great that it completely liquefied the Avatar's body. After the attack ended, Aang had been reduced to a red liquid in the water. No solid matter of him remained. Somewhere, Aang's pole had fallen to the depths of the ocean. Primal Kyogre let out one last roar as it began to swim across Hoenn, with no one left in sight to end its flood. Except maybe a kid with a Master Ball. K.O.! ---- Atop a mountain (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBILDqjFS6Y) "Is he still there?" asked Katara, with worry in her face. She looked as if she were about to cry. An Aqua Grunt had been observing the fight through binoculars. He was left completely speechless. He put down his binoculars, then looked at Katara and sighed. He shook his head. "And I thought the little scamp could do it..." Archie muttered. He took of his hat, then hugged the crying Katara as a tear ran down his face as well. "Aang..." Zuko muttered with a sigh. Everyone watched on as Kyogre continued its rampage. How would they tell the world that the Avatar had just been killed? "What happened here?" asked a man in a red jacket. Results Boomstick: ...Oh... that's... really sad... Wiz: *Sniff* Well, it happened. See, this battle was really an uphill one for Aang from the beginning. Yes, Aang is faster and smarter, but Kyogre is much more physically powerful, has a greater control of water, and since it fought Groudon for thousands of years, has way more experience than Aang. Boomstick: Firebending was absolutely useless thanks to the rain, and Kyogre's resistance to Water attacks meant that Waterbending wasn't very useful either. Kyogre could easily break through Earthbending with Water attacks, so Aang's best bet from the beginning was Airbending. Wiz: And since Kyogre spent years sleeping at the ocean floor, it can withstand thousands of PSI and be completely unfazed. Since Aang has never been shown to be able to use attacks with such great force, and doesn't have any electric or grass attacks, there was almost no way for him to even hurt Kyogre. Boomstick: Aang also likes to incapacitate his foes rather than kill them, and that's a bad move against Kyogre since, well, he can hardly even hurt it! Wiz: The final nails in the coffin were Primal Reversion and Origin Pulse, the former of which has a power scale that Aang could never hope to surpass and the latter is completely unbendable, meaning that Aang had zero defense against it. Boomstick: Kyogre sure made a splash. Aang's all washed up! Probably because Kyogre's so H2OP. Wiz: Uh... Boomstick: Water you waiting for? We're all Hydro Pumped up for the next episode! Wiz: I rate those puns a 7.8, too much water. Anyway, the winner is Kyogre. Trivia *Cameo Appearances: **Appa **Katara **Sokka **Zuko **Archie **Shelly **The rest of Team Aqua **Vincent Valentine Who would you be rooting for? Aang Kyogre Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015